The News
by Bunnies4ever2
Summary: Brooklyn Woods is the new journalist at Blue Field Newspaper. In reality, though she is running away from her dark past. But, no one seems to know. Except, the people that want her dead.


I stared blankly at the small, run-down building that was a pathetic excuse for a newspaper business. 'Is this it?'

I looked down at my phone, that was now being used as a GPS, Yep, this was definitely it. 'Wha? This is... a newspaper business?' I shoot a glance at the sign next to the door, "Blue Field Newspaper?" I ask to no one in particular, I sighed, "Well, whatever at least I'm away from them." As if on cue to prove me wrong, I see a man that was (presumably) spying on me, running off. "Right?"

I soon forget about the man as I see that someone has noticed me standing in front of the doorway. "Hello stranger, what brings you to these parts?" The man that was now walking towards me had fiery-red hair that was tucked underneath a tan cowboy hat, with sapphire-blue eyes (Just like mine) and a red plaid shirt tucked into his blue jeans, with his brown, muddy boots to complete the cowboy look.

"I'm the new journalist here, Are you the owner of this lovely business?" I lied, this place was the exact definition of the word 'old', but I knew I couldn't say what I was really thinking. He tipped his hat, "Much obliged to hearing you say that, miss, and yes I am the owner of 'Blue Field Newspaper', but you know, I need to make sure that you're not some filthy scammer, so tell me, what's your first and last name, child?"

I have to contain my giggles, it's like I just stepped into a western! While I was trying to calm myself down he repeated, "What's your first and last name?" He said, his voice losing the southern accent and becoming more dark and serious. The tone of his voice snapped me back to reality, "Brooklyn Woods, sir." When I said that, the serious atmosphere disappeared and was replaced with pure jolliness. "Ha, why didn't you say that the first time honeybunch, we've been waiting for you!" He ruffled my neat, braided, jet-black hair, which made it hard not to groan and complain, so to take my mind off it, and just out of plain curiosity, I asked, "So, sir" He was still ruffling my hair which was making it hard to talk, "I was wondering what your name was." He stops ruffling my hair, and the realization hits him like a ton of bricks, that he hasn't told me this important bit of information and casually replies, "I'm Homer Johnson but you can just call me Homer."

'Johnson... That name sounds familiar...' That's when I realized something myself, he was my childhood friend's father! But, just to make sure I ask, "Are you... Vaughn Johnson's father?" He stays silent for a while, until I hear him chuckling, and suddenly roaring with laughter. "Of course I'm Vaughn's old pops!" He says between laughs. "Who-Who did you think I was?!" I was about to reply, when he shouted, "You silly goose!" I was very surprised when he said that and pouted, "I am NOT a silly goose, if anything you're the goose!"

A teasing expression formed on his face and he was about to retort, when he noticed my clothes. He looked me up and down, "Brook, what in the derby cows are you wearing?" It would've been funny if he didn't have that judging look on his face and if he hadn't used my hated nickname. Just for the heck of it, I glance down at my clothes, I was wearing a white dress, with a black leather belt wrapped around my waist, with black heels to match.

Now, this might be what any ordinary girl would wear in the city, but in the country? Nope, if you wore this in the country, you'd probably be the latest gossip and get crazy assumptions. At least, that's what I think'll happen.

To avoid his rather rude question, I asked what he should've told me earlier, "So Homer, how's Vaughn doing?" His judging expression disappears, and a gleeful smile appears on his face, "Vaughn is doing good, he works at the newspaper office in front of us here" He gestures at the office. "and ever since you two parted ways, he changed, a lot." I was curious of how he changed so I asked, "How has he changed?" He didn't hesitate at all as he began listing things that've changed, "Antisocial, gruff, rude, and he is HORRIBLE at public-speaking."

At first, I didn't believe him, I mean, the Vaughn I knew was the complete opposite of what the cow-boy just said. Vaughn, back then, was an extrovert, very kind, polite, and he was very enthusiastic which made him wonderful at public-speaking. What made me believe him, though, was that Vaughn just happened to be out on a business trip, and was coming back home today. So, when he saw his dad, he decided that he would tell him that he was home, so he walked over in front of the office and talked to us. "Hey, dad I'm home and I'm going to-" he stopped talking when he noticed me, and slowly said, "Who the hell are you?" I was a bit surprised that he didn't remember me, but I can't say I blame him, after all it HAS been 10 years. "Hi, Vaughn it's me, Brooklyn Woods." His violet eyes widened in realization, but his bad attitude was still there, if not worse. "Hmph, I honestly don't care who you are, and besides I didn't come over here to talk to you, but to my dad." I was left speechless, but he didn't seem to care as he said, "I'm home." And with that, he turned towards the door of the office and walked in, while the door was open though, I could hear a couple of 'shushes' for some reason. Homer and I were silent for a while, until he said, "Told you."

I nodded, "Yeah, he really has changed over the years." He nodded as well, but alas, silence managed to prevail again. At least, until Homer had another one of his laughing fits. "Why-Why are you laughing?!" I yelled, his laughing was at least, 5 times louder then it was before. "There's a ladybug in your hair!" I gasped, and looked at my ruffled braid. I indeed, had a ladybug in my hair, I easily got the ladybug out of my hair, bent down and let the ladybug go in the grass. He continued to laugh, and I wasn't too sure what to do at this point, so I was silent and let him laugh away, when he finally calmed down he slapped a hand on my back, "Alrighty, what are we waiting for" When I didn't reply right away he continued, "let's get in there!" He lead me into the old, creaky building.

Little did they know that a pair of emerald eyes were watching them, "You can never hide from us, Brooklyn." He pulled out a shining dagger, "no one can."

Yep, it ended in suspense! Who was that guy watching them? And why is Brooklyn running away from 'them'? Well, you'll find out the answers to these questions and more soon... Also, this is my first fan-fic, so no flame please! But, constructive criticism is welcome! OH! And reviews, follows, ideas and favorites are much appreciated! :D


End file.
